


Leguri Beta

by Page_of_Ultron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I don't even know if I will continue this, I guess only time will tell, Jack and Jen are twins, Sid is non-binary, i honestly have no idea where this came from, just an fyi, mild swearing, please let me know if I fucked their character up, seriously I swear more than these characters do, this is set in space because I'm a whore for space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Ultron/pseuds/Page_of_Ultron
Summary: Digging in the desert is no fun, especially when one of your teammates chooses not to help.(aka Ray is really trying to keep it together, man. And Sid is done with everyone's shit.)





	Leguri Beta

The sun blazed its way down the horizon as another day ended on Leguri Beta. Ray groaned as he painfully hauled himself out of the hole he’d spent most of the afternoon digging. He relished stretching out slowly, working out the kinks that had accumulated in his back. Straightening, he cast his gaze across the field and the multiple holes marring its surface. His brow furrowed as he spotted a lone armchair with its back turned to him and a table with a full glass of what looked like lemonade?

He limped his way over to see Jack sprawled out on the armchair, sunglasses on his face The sun blazed its way down the horizon as another day ended on Leguri Beta. Ray groaned as he painfully hauled himself out of the hole he’d spent most of the afternoon digging. He relished stretching out slowly, working out the kinks that had accumulated in his back. Straightening, he cast his gaze across the field and the multiple holes marring its surface. His brow furrowed as he spotted a lone armchair with its back turned to him and a table with a full glass of what looked like lemonade? 

He limped his way over to see Jack sprawled out on the armchair, sunglasses and a blissful expression on his face. In front of him, a shovel lay in a shallow pit.

Ray sucked in a deep breath. “Jack,” he started calmly, “why aren’t you digging?” 

Jack reached for his lemonade leisurely and took a deep sip. Ray’s eyebrow twitched.

“Jack,” Ray repeated, “why aren’t you digging?”

Jack tilted his head back to look at Ray. “”S too hot,” he grunted.

“I noticed that - when I was digging,” Ray snapped.

“Chill, man. You can’t really expect me to _dig_ , can you? I’m a prince. Princes don’t dig.” Jack reached for his lemonade again, and Ray had to fight the urge to smack it out of his hands. 

“Couldn’t you at least have tried?” Ray ground out.

Jack gestured vaguely at the hole. “I did try, but it was too hard.”

Ray seriously considered murdering him. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from carrying through with it. Ray turned to see Jen standing there, giving him a sympathetic look. She was covered in dirt and sweat as well, and had scrapes on her hands.

Jen turned to Jack and kicked his chair. 

“Hey!” Jack protested angrily, whipping his sunglasses off and turning to glare at the perpetrator of this unjust crime against him.

“We’re here to dig, jackass,” Jen began, giving his chair another kick. “If I can dig, so can you, _Your Highness_.”

“Stop it!” Jack snapped, scowling at Jen. “You’re my sister, not my mother. I don’t have to do anything you say. Anyways,” he continued, turning back to his precious lemonade, “You always did like mingling with the commoners.”

Jen narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could say anything, a shot rang out and Jack’s glass shattered in his hand. He swore, shaking his hand free of the remaining glass and lemonade.

“I HAVE HAD IT UP T’HERE WITH YOU!” Ray and Jen turned to see Lizard coming up the path, trusty pistol in hand, fire in her eyes. Jack looked frightened. “CAN’T DO THIS, CAN’T DO THAT, CAN’T EVEN ASK NICELY,” Lizard ground out, already taking aim for the next shot. 

A long suffering sigh was all the warning anyone had before Sid emerged from their hole and grabbed Lizard’s wrist. “For fuck’s sake, why can’t any of you get along?” Sid huffed, disarming Lizard easily.

“I’d get along fine if I wasn’t around such commoners,” Jack sniffed, looking less scared now that Lizard had been disarmed. “Especially those who abandon a perfectly good name like Elizabeth.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Lizard roared, reaching for a knife on her belt. 

Sid grabbed her other hand by the wrist and snapped “No!” 

Lizard looked defiantly at Sid, already figuring out how to escape from their grasp. “Why not? Nobody else likes him, not even his own twin!” 

“We’re here for a job, Liz.” Sid’s voice was final. “All of us are necessary if we want to succeed. Even Jack.”

“Hey!” Jack protested. Everyone ignored him. 

Sid released Lizard, turning to face Jack. “Now as for you,” they began, “whether you like it or not, you have to dig. The faster we find this damn rock, the faster we get out of here. Understood?”

“But I’m tired…” Jack started to whine.

“We’re **all** tired,” Sid snapped. Jack stared at them with wide eyes, and Ray and Jen backed away from him. “We’ve all been traipsing around this quadrant, hoping each new desert planet we encounter is the one specified in the map. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been slacking off everywhere else too. Either you start working or you can go back to your precious kingdom.”

“I can’t,” Jack said in a small voice, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. “There’s a revolution going on. They’ll kill me.”

“Not if I get to you first,” Lizard snapped.

“Liz!” Sid hissed. Lizard looked away. Sid turned back to Jack. “Then help us find this rock so we can get you and your sister to the Safe Haven. Don’t you want to be with your family?”

“Yes.” Jack sniffled slightly, trying to hide the fact that he was close to tears. The sunglasses helped.

“Then help us help you,” Sid said softly. 

“Okay.” Jack got up and picked up his shovel.

“All right,” Sid called out. “We’ll dig for two more hours, then we’ll call it a day. Make these two hours count.” 

With that, the five of them returned to work.


End file.
